beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each, and some series have a special edition. These are all of the Beast Quest books in order, and in their associated categories. Series 1: Beast Quest *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Arcta The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The Horse-Man *5. Nanook The Snow Monster *6. Epos The Flame Bird Series Special Edition: Vedra And Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake-Man *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros The Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax The Soul Stealer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Sephir The Storm Monster Series 5: The Shade of Death: *25. Krabb Master Of The Sea *26. Hawkite The Sky Lord/Arrow Of The Air *27. Rokk The Walking Mountain *28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior *29. Trema The Slug Monster/The Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor The Two-Headed Demon Series 6: The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Creta The Winged Terror Series 7: The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Mortaxe The Skeleton Warrior Series 8: The Pirate King: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body-Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Ravira, Ruler of the Underworld Series 9: The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koraka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Raksha The Mirror Demon Series 10: Master of the Beasts: *55. Noctila The Death Owl *56. Shamani The Raging Flame *57. Lustor The Acid Dart *58. Voltrex The Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton The Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull The King of Fear Series Special Edition: Grashkor The Beast Guard Series 11: The New Age: *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok The Blood Spike *63. Brutus The Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar The Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio The Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron The Pounding Fury Series Special Edition:Ferrok The Iron Soldier Series 12: The Darkest Hour: *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin The Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla The Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash The Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka The Ice Horse *72. Kama The Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Viktor The Deadly Archer Series 13: The Warrior's Road: *73. Skuric The Forest Demon *74. Targro The Arctic Menace *75. Slivka The Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka The Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok The Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Anoret The First Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon *79. Raffkor The Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak The Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron The Jungle Master *82. Falra The Snow Phoenix *83. Maltor The Monster of Flame *84. Demnor The Seven-Headed Dragon Series Special Edition:Okawa The River Beast Series 15: Velmal's Revenge *85. Wardok The Sky Terror *86. Xerik The Bone Cruncher *87. Plexor The Raging Reptile *88. Quagos The Armoured Beetle *89. Jalkon The Demon Rhino *90. Yorena The Fire Wolf Series Special Edition:Skolo The Bladed Monster Master your Destiny 1.The Dark Couldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1.Adventures Handbook 2.Beast Quest Annual 2011 3.Beast Quest Annual 2012 4.The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts #Ferno VS Epos #Amictus VS Tagus #Sepron VS Narga Sea Quest Series 1 *1. Cephalox The Cyber Squid *2. Silda The Electric Eel *3. Manak The Silent Predator *4. Kraya The Blood Shark Series Special Edition:Stengor The Crab Monster Series 2: The Cavern of Ghosts *5. Shredder The Spider Droid *6. Stinger The Sea Phantom *7. Crusher The Creeping Terror *8. Mangler The Dark Menace Series Special Edition:Skalda The Soul Stealer Series 3: The Pride of Blackheart *9. Tetrax The Swamp Crocodile *10. Nephro The Ice Lobster *11. Finaria The Savage Sea Snake *12. Chakrol The Ocean Hammer Series Special Edition:Drakkos The Ocean King Series 4: The Lost Lagoon *13. Rekkar The Screeching Orca *14. Tragg The Ice Bear *15. Horvos The Horror Bird *16. Gubbix The Poison Fish Series Special Edition:Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5: The Chaos Quadrant *17. Sythid The Spider Crab *18. Brux The Tusked Terror *19. Venor The Sea Scorpion *20. Monoth The Spiked Destroyer Series Special Edition:Aquatus Destructor of the Waters Category:Books Category:Beasts Category:Adam Blade